Dared
by mindlessdrabble
Summary: Kakashi's bets are deadly, but Sakura's even deadlier. After all, what was the point of having a good reputation if she couldn't abuse it?
1. The Bet of No Return

**Dared** by mindless drabble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Bet

* * *

"Those fan girls are really _something_," Asuma said dryly, wincing as the young girls' screams reached the staff room. He watched passively as Kakashi made his coffee, wondering for the umpteenth time how his colleague managed to drink it with his mask still in place. Kakashi only laughed as he stirred his coffee- black, two spoonfuls of sugar.

"You get used to it," he replied, inhaling the aroma. "And besides, there are ways to get rid of the fan girls, if someone really wants to." Asuma snorted in spite of himself.

"Yeah, right," he said, looking outside to see the girls watching Sasuke Uchiha's private school service pull up at the parking lot. He looked back at Kakashi's cup only to see that he already drunk his coffee. _How does he do that?_ "They're devoted fans, how can you possibly get rid of even one?" There was a tense moment of silence.

"Do I smell a bet, Asuma?" Kakashi finally said, eyes glinting.

* * *

Sasuke curtly thanked Deisuke before stepping out of the car. Girls screamed, all the while carrying posters with his face on it from last month's Student Council election (which he won by a landslide…not to brag or anything). They carried pens, begging him to sign them (so when he gets close, said fan girl can then proceed to grab his head and kiss him).

He smirked and most girls fanned themselves at his (so hot it should be freakin' _illegal_) features (his _oh-so-smoldering_ black eyes, that _oh-so-perfectly_ gelled hair), some trying to get out of the rope that the maintenance crew had placed (and what the principal now declared was mandatory). The rest of the Student Council tried to keep the peace.

"Hurry up, Uchiha-san!" the vice-president yelled in desperation, pushing some of the more eager girls back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his rude tone and the vice-president squeaked (it was the infamous Uchiha glare, after all), letting his guard down for a second.

It was enough.

Suddenly, the fan girls knocked over the vice-president and ran towards Sasuke, their shrill voices growing louder. The secretary and treasurer quickly ushered Sasuke into the school office ("Go on without me and save yourselves!" the vice-president shouted, before he passed out from the overpowering perfumes he inhaled against his will), and the rest of the Student Council turned to the rabid fan girls who looked ready to kill.

* * *

Sakura walked to the school, MP3 on full blast. She nodded her head to the beat, resisting the urge to dance along to the fast-paced music (she was hopeless at dancing, and really she didn't need any more humiliating, thank you very much.) Upon entering the school, she saw the vice-president lying awkwardly on the pavement. Her eyes widened and she immediately ran towards him.

"Vice-president!" she said, trying to shake him awake. "Can you hear me?" The vice-president slowly opened his eyes and licked his dry lips.

"A-Are they gone?" he croaked. Sakura tilted her head.

"Well," she said finally stopping to shake his shoulders to look around. "…There's no one here except for us, if that's what you mean." The vice-president tried to sit up and felt around for his glasses. Sakura spied them near the bushes and gave it to him.

"Arigato, Sakura-san," he said, sighing. "You know, I really wished that you won the election. There's so much hassle in protecting Uchiha-san every day from the fan girls." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, but in her mind, she was agreeing with him vehemently. Sasuke Uchiha only won because he was pretty. He doesn't even care about the Student Council, only that his older brother was in it, and therefore, so should he. Sakura tried to keep her short temper on a leash.

"I can't really do anything about that," she said (bitterly) before helping the vice-president stand up. "Anyway, I hope the rest of your day is better, sempai!" she bowed before walking to her class.

* * *

Kakashi and Asuma watched the exchange with interest.

"I bet Sakura can find a way to get rid of Sasuke's fan girls," Kakashi said, smiling. Asuma shook his head.

"Sakura? You think she's capable to doing that?" Asuma said, surprised. "No offense, but she looks like she can't even hurt a fly." Kakashi snorted.

"You obviously don't know her well enough," he muttered, remembering how Sakura once threw his (non-fiction…cough) book out of the window after class because she didn't get his lesson. He then had to stay after school and teach her (properly, this time) and when he went looking for his (non-fiction) book, it was gone. Gone.

It was one of the saddest days of his perverted life.

"Well, what's the timeframe?" Asuma asked.

"Ten weeks," Kakashi said. "If she can find a way for Sasuke to lose most of his fan girls, then you owe me your two months' pay. If she can't, you get mine." Asuma smirked and they shook hands.

"This is an easy bet, Kakashi," he said, laughing. "I won't even have to do anything!" He left, whistling a tune. Kakashi smirked, taking out a book from his back pocket.

"He obviously doesn't know Sakura," he said happily to himself, before turning a page.

* * *

"Everyone apart from Sakura can go," Kakashi said above the noise. Sakura tapped her pencil against her desk, silently fuming. After the other students had left, she narrowed her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you included me in another bet, Kakashi-sensei," she said, frowning. "I still have bruises from the last time." Kakashi shrugged.

"What can I say? Zabuza didn't think you could beat up his men. I couldn't resist." He grinned. "I love it when people underestimate my little Sakura-chan." Sakura stood up from her desk and stomped towards him, slamming her hand on the table.

"They were carrying _knives_!" she said, her eye twitching. Kakashi smiled.

"Yes, but you were carrying knives, too," he countered easily. "And as I recall, you also carried some senbon needles and a _very_ nice set of stiletto heels." Sakura resisted the urge to strangle her sensei.

"You owe me," she hissed, showing him a bruise on her arm, before shoving Kakashi none too gently. "No more bets."

"This one doesn't involve your monstrous, brute strength," Kakashi said, leaning forward. "Well, not really." Sakura blinked before biting her lip.

"…What do I get out of it?" she asked hesitantly. Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"I'll give you my contact number," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Forget it," she said, turning to go.

"Surely you miss talking to Ten-Ten," Kakashi said. "She's not allowed technology at that school she's going to. And Hinata's parents are very strict, yes? You can call me and tell me all your girly problems and I will listen. I think that's a pretty good deal." Sakura marched back to him and leaned on his desk.

"Or," Sakura said evilly. "I can sell your phone number to your fan girls. I wonder how much money they'd pay me." Kakashi's lone eye widened before he laughed nervously.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan," he said. "Will you listen to the bet first? I think you'll find it interesting."

"Okay," she replied, glaring at her teacher. "What is it?"

"You have ten weeks to get rid of Sasuke Uchiha's fan girls." Sakura's eyes widened.

"_Are you kidding me?_" she nearly shrieked. "That's nearly impossible! They're like…like leeches! What were you thinking?"

"Yes, but you're smart, Sakura," Kakashi said, standing up and getting ready. "You'll figure something out." Sakura shoved him back on his chair. _So much for my cool exit,_ Kakashi thought, pouting.

"I'm not doing it," she said firmly. "Just cancel your bet, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'll offer you my help," Kakashi said quickly. "And you can use this room for your headquarters. Just win the bet for me, Sakura."

"No," Sakura seethed. Kakashi sighed.

"You're right," he said, looking forlorn. "It's really impossible, isn't it?" Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "It's so impossible that Sasuke wouldn't mind betting his _position_ as the president of the Student Council for a bet he would most certainly win." Sakura blinked.

"What…" she started. Kakashi stood up (again) to leave.

"Just think about it, Sakura," he said, heading for the door. He stopped at turned back to look at her.

"I think this bet might be worth your while."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading! Just a few things:

1. This is going to be MultiSaku.

2. I'm sorry this is so short, ehehe…

3. I can probably update every fortnight (I love that word)

4. And last but not the least…please review!

* * *

Have a good day, everyone!


	2. Sock Fetish and Evil Tendencies

**Dared** by mindless drabble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Sock Fetish and Evil Tendencies

* * *

Sakura hadn't always hated Sasuke.

In fact, when she first transferred to the school, she thought Sasuke was The Shizz. He was smart, he was handsome and he totally had that 'look at me I'm seriously deep' pose all perfected.

Not to mention he had the whitest socks ever- What? Guys in her old school had socks that were nearly _black_. It was totally disgusting. Ugh.

She thought about her future with the Uchiha. They'd have five kids (all with black hair and green eyes, which she thought was the most absolute perfect combination- LIKE FREAKIN' HARRY POTTER, YES) and they'd live in a house with its own pond and a small garden and they'd have a little patio at the back with-

You get the picture.

But imagine Sakura's shock when one day, she got a B- in Chemistry, which was the only class she shared with Sasuke (she actually _cried_ herself to sleep that night). It was like an eye-opener for her. Obviously, Uchiha was bad news.

(Obviously…?)

And Sakura_ hated _bad news.

So there you go.

* * *

Sasuke was just minding his own business (with the Student Council surrounding him like bodyguards, fending off the fan girls…but that's beside the point) when out of nowhere, a hand shot out from the janitor's closet, grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside the room before slamming the door shut.

"I'll cut right to the chase, Uchiha," Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Sasuke dusted off the imaginary dust on his shoulder. "If I can get rid of your annoying fan girls, then I want you to give me your position as head of the Student Council." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then wrinkled his nose.

"Couldn't you have picked a better room?" he asked, trying not to choke on the horrible stench. "This place is disgusting-"

"So is your face," she answered automatically. "Right. Give me ten weeks and I'll get rid of them for you. Then give me your position-" He held up a hand.

"Wait. I didn't even agree to this," he said. "Who gave you the right to bet _on my position_?" Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and checked her watch.

"Look, Uchiha," she said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Unlike you, I'm busy during this time of year. There are always things to do with the Cooking Club and the Volleyball-"

"It's not my fault if you're busy," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "But that thing is, you made this bet up on your own and you expect me to just _agree_ to it?"

"Yes!" she said, exasperated. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Now," she took out some papers. "If you'll just sign here-" He shook his head but took the papers anyway. (Um, hello? Getting rid of fan girls? About time someone did some exterminating around here.) He scanned the pages and smirked.

"Are you sure ten weeks is enough? Don't you want a whole year, Haruno?" Sakura's left eye twitched and she shoved the pen into his hand.

"You don't think I can do it?" Sakura said, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke only shrugged as he leaned the paper against the wall of the janitor's closet to sign.

"Well, let's be realistic," he drawled, a smirk curling at his lips as he efficiently signed his name on the dotted line. "They're pretty much _in love_ with me. Oh yeah, weren't you in love with me, too? Are you sure you want to exterminate your own _kind_?"

"That was a long time ago, seriously," she growled, clenching her fist. "And it only lasted for, what? 2 weeks, tops? Get over yourself." Sasuke only continued to smirk, and both could hear the faint screams of the vice-president as the fan-girls tried to get information on Sasuke's whereabouts.

"Hey, mind if I get a say in this bet?" he asked after a moment, before he proceeded to write something out. Sakura shrugged.

"Sure, I guess it's only fair," she muttered. As soon as Sasuke finished writing, he flipped back to the last page and gave it to her to sign. She scrawled her initials (she doesn't have time for the fancy ones- she's going to be a doctor, and aren't they always busy?) and glared daggers at his (which was kinda awesome, but it's not like she's gonna tell him _that_) signature. "Oh hey, what did you write-" she flipped to the page he wrote and gasped as she read what he added. She could actually feel her heart stop beating for a moment.

_In the event that Sakura Haruno is unable to get rid of Sasuke's fan girls after ten weeks, she will have to fail her end of year exams __**on purpose**_ .

Her urge to kill was rising. Exponentially.

"What the…_What the heck is this!_" she shrieked, pointing at his writing. He shrugged.

"I think it's only fair," he said, before smirking. "Don't you?" Sakura tried to stop herself from shaking, to no avail.

"Get out," she growled, pushing him out of the janitor's closet herself and locking the door. She breathed deeply and pressed her fists to her closed eyes.

Oh gosh, what did she get herself into _now_?

* * *

"This is _all your fault_, Kakashi-sensei!" she hissed angrily, arms flailing everywhere as she trailed after her teacher. "Because of you and your _stupid_ bet, I put my whole education on the line!" She wanted _so badly_ to punch a wall (or a certain Uchiha) but she couldn't. Not yet, anyway…

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kakashi said, waving his index fingers in the air, not even bothering to look at her. He sounded pretty darn happy about all of this, to Sakura's annoyance. "_I_ didn't do anything. _You_ were the one who was stupid enough to let him write whatever he wanted without checking first." Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"Whatever," she said, gritting her teeth. (She made a mental note to get a dentist appointment after today. She was starting to develop a bad habit of grinding her teeth together, especially in the presence of _this_ idiot.) They reached Kakashi's empty classroom and Sakura sighed as she locked the door and turned to her teacher. "I need you to do me a favor." Kakashi's lone brow rose up and he proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"_Y_ou don't need to tell me twice, Sa-ku-ra-chan," he said suggestively. Sakura gaped at him.

"Pervert!" she screamed, throwing the nearest book at her teacher. "Ugh, can you get your head out of the gutter for a _minute_?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright, alright," he said, raising his hands up in mock-surrender. "What is it?"

And then Sakura proceeded to say the dreaded words:

"I need your credit card."

Kakashi paled before he laughed nervously.

"Are you sure that's not a code word for 'Give me a lap d-" He narrowly dodged an encyclopedia. "Okay, okay!" Kakashi reluctantly took out his wallet and held out his card to her.

"Kakashi-sensei. Let go."

"Here you go…"

"Kakashi-sensei…you're still not letting go."

"Oh, silly me-"

"Dammit, Kakashi, let go of the damn credit card!"

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up to see Sakura running towards her, her bag dragging on the floor. She eyed the bag and felt sorry for it, before telling herself that bags don't have feelings.

(The bag cried itself to sleep that night)

"Hello, Sakura-chan," she said softly, placing her books in her locker. "You seem angry." Sakura blew some strand of hair away from her eyes and nodded tiredly.

"The School Festival is in two months and everybody needs help with _everything_," she replied, leaning on the locker next to Hinata's as she felt her knees go weak. "Seriously, all they do is _whine_ to me. It's annoying. Can't they do anything by themselves?"

"Well, you _are_ the president for most of the clubs here," Hinata replied, smiling. Sakura muttered something about the exception being the Student Council. "I think that's pretty amazing, Sakura-chan. If I was in your position, I would be very worried, but you're always so calm and collected." She closed her locker door and turned to her friend. "You seem a bit pale, though, are you alright?" Sakura gave her friend a smile.

"Of course!" she said, pumping her fists, trying to forget the fact that if she failed a certain bet- she shook her head, not trusting herself if she finished the thought. "I just need to type a letter to the principal though. The Cooking Club wants to have its own stand and there's a lot of paperwork…" she trailed off as soon as the last person left the corridor. "Hinata, I need your help." Hinata frowned as she heard Sakura's tone.

"Please don't tell me you got yourself into another bet, Sakura," she said, brows furrowing. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Maybe," she replied vaguely. Hinata frowned at her friend. "Please! This is really important!" She clasped her hands together and tried to make her eyes go wide.

"Hey, Haruno," Sasuke said as he spotted her the other side of the corridor. "You look like you're constipated."

Damn him.

* * *

"Alright," Hinata said, sitting down daintily at their table. It was just the two of them. After Ten-Ten changed schools, some people in their group kinda left too. They really only stayed because of Ten-Ten. Sakura was too formal, even with them, and Hinata was too shy. "What do you need help with, Sakura-chan?"

So Sakura proceeded to tell her friend about the bet, and Sasuke's tiny (yet deadly) clause in the contract that had her hyperventilating last night. Hinata listened patiently and frowned when she told her what Sasuke did.

"I don't think that was very nice of him," she said and Sakura smiled. She could always count on Hinata to be on her side. "But I think it was also stupid of you to just let him write whatever he wanted."

Okay, maybe not.

"Here's the thing though," Sakura said, a smile forming at her lips. Hinata started to eat her lunch. "I have a super awesome plan that will _definitely_ get rid of his fan girls. And don't worry, it doesn't involve any _violence_." Hinata mentally sighed in relief. "But I just need to ask you some questions, that's all."

"Of course, Sakura-chan," she said, finishing the last of her pie (she had the rest of her lunch throughout her classes. Because she blends so well in the background, she can pretty much do whatever she wanted). "What is it?"

"Who are the people Sasuke despises the most?"

* * *

Sakura's plan was simple. She knew Kakashi had a similar story- so she decided that what she will be doing will be something along those lines, but with more tact (really, what his friend did was brave- on the rare times Kakashi gets angry, he gets _really_ angry- but it wasn't well thought out, and his tertiary education didn't depend on it). So she made a plan last night that had her cackling and had her mom check up on her _twice_ because it sounded like she was plotting something evil (she was).

But it seemed that Hinata saw her line of thinking because she wouldn't say a thing. Sakura had no time for uncooperativeness, but before she could say anything, the Vice-President of the Cooking Club ran towards her crying, so she had to leave Hinata and tried to forget that maybe she really_ was_ taking this bet _a little too far_.

"Are you alright there?" Sakura said, trying to be polite as they walked to the Cooking Room. The Vice-President sniffled and nodded. "What happened?" _Let me guess, someone burnt something again,_ she thought sardonically.

"I-I confessed to Sasuke-kun t-today," she whimpered, before fresh tears fell down her face. Sakura sighed. She knew what was coming next. "He said…He said that…" she covered her mouth and she noticed that the Vice-President was holding a small, dirtied white box in her other hand.

_Oh no he didn't._

"He said that I wasn't good enough for him!" she finally choked out. "When…When I asked him if he could still…still keep my gift, he g-gave it to Suigetsu-senpai and he…he threw it in the t-trash." The older girl knees finally gave out and she started bawling in the empty hallway. Sakura sighed and helped her up. The girl was almost as shy as Hinata- she could only guess how much that confession meant to her.

"Come on," she said, feeling pity for her peer. "We'll try and bake some cookies, okay? We'll put lots of chocolate so you'll feel better, how about that?" The Vice-President nodded and grabbed Sakura's hands in gratitude.

"A-Arigato, Sakura-chan," she said, smiling through her tears. "You're always so nice to everyone." She swallowed thickly.

"Maybe," Sakura said, pushing away her guilt. "Maybe if Sasuke has a best friend, he would be nicer?" The girl sniffed.

"Sasuke-kun _did_ have a best friend until third grade," she said mournfully. "But he transferred to an all-boys' school." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she said. "What was his name?"

"Um…Naruto, I think. Naruto Uzumaki."

Bingo.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

You must hate me! :(

I'm sorry I've neglected this fic. A lot of things have happened, and I know excuses are excuses, so I won't bother you with them. However, I _am_ really sorry. I know how it feels when someone doesn't update their stories, so I'll try my best to update more frequently!

I've just recently found the password to my email and I read your lovely reviews and I wanted to put this up as soon as possible, so I apologize for any mistakes you might find.

I'm starting the third chapter now, so please wait patiently for it :)

Thank you so much if you've read this. School's been hard, and I'm so tired all the time, but when I read those reviews, they were absolutely lovely.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) And Kakashi's little history will be revealed soon, but not yet (but soon!)

* * *

Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
